kbfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
KB Awards
The KB Fan Fiction Awards, also known as the KB Awards '''and '''K Brothers Awards (from 2009 to 2013), are a set of awards for artistic and technical merit among the fan fiction films produced by KB Productions, given annually by KB Productions itself to recognize excellence in cinematic achievements as assessed by the KB staff's voting membership. The various category winners are awarded a copy of a golden statuette, officially called the "KB Fan Fiction Award". The awards are first presented in 2010 for KB films made in 2009. Procession Schedule List of KB Award Ceremonies 1. 1st KB Awards – 2009 (awarded in 2010) 2. 2nd KB Awards – 2010 (awarded in 2011) 3. 3rd KB Awards – 2011 (awarded in 2012) 4. 4th KB Awards – 2012 (awarded in 2013) 5. 5th KB Awards – 2013 (awarded in 2014) 6. 6th KB Awards – 2014 (awarded in 2015) 7. 7th KB Awards – 2015 (awarded in 2016) 8. 8th KB Awards – 2016 (awarded in 2017) 9. 9th KB Awards – 2017 (awarded in 2018) 10. 10th KB Awards - 2018 (awarded in 2019) KB Award categories * Best Picture: The premier award of the KB Awards, presented for the best film made by KB Fan Fiction of the year. * Best Direction: Presented for outstanding direction. * Best Actor: Presented for outstanding performance by a male character playing a lead (or positive) role in a film. * Best Villain: Presented for outstanding performance by a character playing an antagonistic role in a film. In most ceremonies, the Best Villainess category is merged with this category. * Best Actress: Presented for outstanding performance by a female character playing a lead (or positive) role in a film. * Best Villainess: Presented for outstanding performance by a female character playing an antagonistic role in a film. In most ceremonies, this category is merged with the Best Villain category. * Best Figure Animation: Presented for the quality of the animation of action figures used in toy films. This award is presented only for toy films until Elsanna: Winter[[Elsanna: Winter War| War]], which combines live action and figure animation, won the award in 2016. * Best Cinematography: Presented for the quality of cinematography. KB’s Transformers films are never exempted from this category due to their outstanding cinematography properties. * Best Film Editing: Presented for the quality of editing in the films. * Best Live Action Short Film: Presented for the best short film of the year. * Best Art Direction: Presented for outstanding art direction in the film, its production and promotional design. * Best Sound Editing: Presented for the quality of sound editing in a film. * Best Sound Mixing: Presented for the quality of sound mixing in a film. KB’s Transformers films are never exempted from this category due to their outstanding sound mixing. * Best Visual Effects: Presented for the quality of visual effects in a film. * Best Screenplay: Presented for outstanding scriptwriting. * Best Comedy: Introduced in 2011. Presented for outstanding humor in a comedy film. * Newcomer of the Year: Introduced in 2017. Presented for debuting rising stars. * Lifetime Achievement Award: Introduced in 2011. Presented to a certain franchise/character that is influential to KB’s development of the year. * Worst Picture: The anti-premier award of the KB Awards, presented for the worst film made by KB Productions of the year. * Worst Direction: Presented for most terrible direction. * Worst Actor: Presented for most terrible performance by a male character playing a lead (or positive) role in a film. * Worst Actress: Presented for most terrible performance by a female character playing a lead (or positive) role in a film. * Worst Villain: Presented for most terrible performance by a male or female character playing an antagonistic role in a film. * Worst Screenplay: Presented for terrible scriptwriting. Upcoming awards'''' * Best Popular Mockbuster: Introduced in 2020. Presented to a blockbuster film parody that made an outstanding achievement during KB’s development of the year. Awards overview Best Film Best Direction Best Actor Best Actress Best Villain Best Screenplay Best Art Direction Best Figure Animation Best Cinematography Best Film Editing Best Visual Effects Best Sound Editing Best Sound Mixing Best Comedy Best Live-Action Short Worst Film Worst Actor/Actress Worst Villain Worst Screenplay Lifetime Achievement Award Newcomer of the Year Winners by franchise Best Live-Action Short Film, Lifetime Achievement and Newcomer of the Year awards are not counted in this table. Actor/Actress Multiple Winners Trivia * KB Productions’ version of Adolf Hitler is normally chosen for Best Villain awards. KB Productions’ policy is to make their version of the Nazi dictator a “twisted, evil megalomaniac” and the main antagonist of any film featuring the character. * KB Productions’ ''Transformers films frequently won awards for Best Cinematography and Best Sound Mixing. * KB Productions’ dinosaur short films won consecutive KB Awards for Best Live-Action Short Film. Category:KB Awards